


Good With His Hands

by thewriter



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriter/pseuds/thewriter
Summary: Nick does Demi's make up with surprising results.





	Good With His Hands

As part of the promotion for the Future Now tour Nick and Demi were putting themselves out there. Shortly before their opening night they were doing a spot with Buzzfeed just for the heck of it.

Today they were doing a segment called "Let Twitter Make Our Decisions" which was all in good fun; that, Nick and Demi could go for.

The questions about what they had to do were just silly stuff. Things that were put out on Twitter, they had the fans pick and did whatever they picked.  
The first challenge was which gross food should we try? Between sardines, cricket and baby food, the vote came back heavily baby food. Nick and Demi, however, were good sports about it and one only saw their "ew, this is disgusting" faces afterwards. This was followed by some banter and a string of puns involving Nick and Demi's song titles.

The most interesting, and challenging thing they had to do however, was one of the guys ( either Nick or Keith, the Buzzfeed guy running the piece,) had to put on Demi's makeup. The fans chose Nick. While this wasn't what Nick had expected, he gave it his best shot. His only experience with makeup was in theater and watching other women do it; and it's not like he had a girlfriend at the moment he could ask for pointers.

"This better not be crooked." Demi said firmly. Likely, she would be wearing Nick's makeup job for the rest of the day.

"Just hold your face still." Nick mumbled.

Demi gave him a wary look, although she tried not to move.

"Why is your hand shaking?" She asked through a stiff laugh.

"For dramatic effect." Nick replied succinctly without missing a beat.

When Nick was finished Demi looked in the mirror.

"Wow…" She murmured. "That's actually really good." She turned her head to study the other side of her face. "And this eye is practically flawless!" She turned around in the makeup chair to give Nick a hug. "Thanks for doing my makeup." She said, because she seriously meant it.

Nick chuckled into her shoulder.

"Anytime."

"At least we know he's good with his hands." Keith quipped.

"Okay, I could guess what you mean by that, but I don't want to know!" Demi replied as she hopped out of the makeup chair. Nick followed after her, chuckling softly, a smirk curving his lips. He wandered what they had to do next.


End file.
